1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solar heating of fluids. More particularly, the present invention relates to an immersible solar heater for use in heating a body of a fluid, such as a swimming pool.
2. Discussion of Background
Solar energy can be collected and converted to electricity by solar cells or stored as heat by solar collectors that simply absorb the sun's heat energy and, for example, transfer it to a working fluid through a heat exchanger. Devices of the latter type have been used in our society for some time, and have been used for a number of different applications, including the heating of water and other fluids. Solar energy collectors may be in the form of one or more solar panels interconnected to each other and to a heat sink.
The use of solar heating devices in conjunction with bodies of water such as water storage tanks and swimming pools is also known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,530, Tetirick discloses a solar heat control apparatus having a floating, covered frame, and a plurality of metal plates carried by the frame at any one of a number of desired angles. The plates have a heat absorbent coating on one side and a radiation reflective coating on the other. In operation, the lower portions of the plates are positioned into the water so that the heat collected by the plates is transferred to the water.
Gonder, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,572, discloses a device for collecting solar energy whereby a plurality of solar energy collectors are attached to a frame that floats on a pool of water. The collector can be oriented relative to the direction of the sun and has an absorption device through which water passes to absorb heat.
A similar reference, U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,301, discloses a solar energy collector and storage system equipped with a sun-tracking mechanism. The system comprises a floating platform having an array of reflectors and associated thermal collector tubes mounted thereon. The suntracking mechanism periodically repositions the energy collectors with respect to the sun to provide better collection efficiency. Liquid is heated by passing it through piping upon which the array of collectors focuses the collected light.
Although solar heating devices specifically configured for heating water are known to exist, there is still a need for a simple, rugged and effective yet inexpensive means for heating a body of water such as in a swimming pool without using pumps, motors or external power sources, as are needed in one or more of the solar heating devices discussed previously.